


Totally Hypothetical

by Jamespotterismybby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, totally hypothetical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamespotterismybby/pseuds/Jamespotterismybby
Summary: Another one of my takes on Jily's first kiss:)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	Totally Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second version of JILY's first kiss. I have no one way that I think it could've happened, so here's another one shot of James Potter and Lily Evan's first kiss. It is also on fanfiction.net! Let me know your thoughts, and thanks so much for reading!

Lily Evans sat under the beech tree of the Great Lake contemplating life on a beautiful Friday evening after classes were over. She often came to sit under this tree when she was stressed or sad or even was just recharging after a day of a lot of social interaction. As brave and outgoing as she was, sometimes she would make too many plans with others and it would catch up to her so instead of re-generating her energy in bed sleeping as she should have, she would sit under the beech tree and listen to the lake water churn and toil with the wind. Today however was not an event in which she was re-charging or stressed over homework, but she is contemplating a certain event that had happened around 3 in the morning the previous night. Lily was nearing the end of her sixth year, so she and James had been studying in the common room until around 3 am. Lily felt she did her best work in the late hours of the night, and James seemingly stays up a lot so he kept her company by studying with her.

Lily and James had not always been friends, in fact, she had thought him selfish and conceited for most of her childhood. This year however James stopped being selfish. He tutored younger first years; he would often conjure umbrellas for students to walk to their herbology classes when the weather was spotty. He would bring Remus tea in the morning when Remus was stuck in the hospital room, or he would slip sleeping potions into Sirius’s dinner drink so that Sirius would not wake up screaming from night terrors. He would stay up late and wake up early to help Peter study for his tests, often he would make reviews for Peter to use to study when James had quidditch practice. The only reason Lily knew these things is that she often visited Remus in the hospital wing on nights after the full moon, and had run into James bringing Remus tea, and she had caught him slipping the sleeping potion into Sirius’s drink, and he reluctantly told her so that she would not go tell McGonagall, but of course, he made her promise not to speak a word to anyone for fear of humiliating Sirius. She found Peter in the common room with his eyes squinting and eyebrows scrunched over a flashcard that had James chicken scratch on it, trying to make out what James had written, and he asked Lily for her opinion of what the chicken scratch said. Of course, Lily thought it weird that Peter did not know what he himself had written, so Peter gratefully explained how much James had been helping him in his classes. Lily had realized months ago that he was no longer selfish, and she quite enjoyed James' friendship. She could have in-depth conversations about dueling theory and advanced spell concepts with James, and he would often bring new concepts and ideas that Lily had never thought of or heard before. She realized that he did not run his hand through his hair to make it look windswept, but he often did it when he was nervous perhaps when he was about to get in trouble, or when he and Lily would have a row, which hasn’t happened in a while. She noticed he would run his hand through his hair when their hands would brush when they were doing rounds late at night, or right after they would hug when Gryffindor was led to victory by James.

As Lily looked out onto the water, she had a small smile thinking of James running a hand through his hair and looking away when their hands would brush when they were sitting together at dinner or when they were studying. What had happened last night was much more meaningful than a shy hand brush. Lily almost kissed James, not the other way around. She has had trouble focusing in class this week because she has considered that maybe she likes James. She constantly told herself that she did not like James, but every time she told herself this, she felt as if she were lying and did not believe her own conscience. So, when they were studying transfiguration together, Lily had trouble conjuring a common room couch pillow into an already lit candlestick. She had asked James for help, and she apparently had been doing the wrist movements not as sharp as she should’ve and try as she might she could not do it correctly by James just telling her. So, James had scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped his hand around her wrist and physically moved her wrist in the way it needed to go, and she perfectly transfigured the pillow to a brightly burning candlestick. She was so pleased with herself and grateful to James that she wrapped him in a tight hug, and as they pulled out of the hug Lily saw a bright crooked smile playing on James's lips as he lightly brushed his hand through his hair. She looked to his hazel eyes that were gleaming with a sort of adoration, and then her eyes flipped to his lips. She could not help but notice his eyes flip to her lips as well, but where her eyes lingered on his lips, his eyes flickered back to her eyes. Lily remembered feeling herself slightly move forward in his arms and they were both still lightly holding each other in an embrace too loose to be a hug but too close to not be an embrace. Lily remembered a small voice in her head yelling at her to kiss him while another voice screamed for her to leave. James had suddenly moved forward a centimeter as if seeing whether Lily would continue moving forward or if he were imagining it. Lily slowly tilted her head up and moved closer to his lips, as James slowly tilted his head down towards Lily’s lips. After all, James was 6’3, and Lily was 5’4 which in theory is not quite short but compared to James' tall stature, the height difference was somewhat significant. Lily could feel his breath on her face and her heartbeat sped up. Then at the last measly second Lily chickened out and turned her head away, and James ran a hand through his hair again. She remembered feeling shocked at herself for leaning in to kiss him. As she sat by the lake, she inwardly chastised herself for mumbling a quick “I’m so sorry” to James and bounding up to her room, as James called her name and attempted to chase after her, but Lily had been too quick.

Sitting by the lake trying to sort through her thoughts made Lily realize that she should not be trying to figure out why she leaned in to kiss James. The answer was obvious: Lily liked James Potter romantically, and because of this she genuinely wanted to kiss him, so she leaned in to kiss him. What she should be focusing on figuring out is why she turned her head away. Lily thought about this for a second and she guessed that maybe she feared not knowing what that would mean for her and James’ friendship. Or maybe it was because she feared kissing him and then him not wanting a relationship. Maybe she was the one who subconsciously did not want a relationship, or maybe she was simply scared of being bad at kissing because that would have been her first kiss. Lily realized that it was a mixture of it being her first kiss, and not knowing what would come of Lily and James’ relationship after the kiss. She was not sure she wanted to be officially dating James yet, but she knew she would not object to going on a date with him. This was new to Lily as she had rejected him so many times in previous years when he had asked her on a date, granted she never took his requests seriously. Her eyes were starting to water as the wind picked up randomly and she closed them to let the wind past and then re-opened them to look out onto the lake. She had finally concluded about her feelings as she heard some rustling coming from around the back of the beech tree. She quickly grasped her wand that was in her robe and turned around only to find James walking around the beech tree tucking a crumpled piece of parchment into his cloak. Lily tucked her wand back into her robe pocket and turned to stare at the lake again. She tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“How do you always know where to find me?” Lily said this with a small hint of humor, but mostly she was trying to avoid talking about the recent events that had transpired.

James sat down beside her under the beech tree “I know you well, that’s how.”

James spread his legs out in front of him and laid back with his elbows propping him up. “Lily, I think we should talk.”

Lily kept her eyes on the lake, “About what?”  
She could feel James eyeing her, so she looked at him with a sheepish expression.

James has a firm look on his face as he considered her, “I think you know considering you have been avoiding me all day.”

Lily stopped looking at his face and looked down at the two inches of grass between them. “Have not.” Lily moved her hands to pluck at the grass she had been staring at.

“Lily, come on, so we almost kissed. It does not have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

Lily continued looking at the ground, fumbling with two grass tendrils between her first finger and thumb. “Well, what would it have meant to you if we had kissed?”  
  


James was silent for a second as he thought, and Lily could feel his eyes still on her. “Lily, I like you, I have for a while now. So, if you wanted to kiss me, and we had kissed, I might’ve… I might’ve asked you to go on a date with me and possibly kissed you some more.” James said all of this in an incredibly soft sincere tone of voice. Then he spoke up next, “What would it have meant to you, Lily?”

Lily dropped the grass tendrils that she had plucked back to the ground, and she dusted her hands off on her cloak. She looked back to the lake. “It would’ve meant that I would probably go on a date with you if you had wanted me to and if we had kissed. I probably would have asked you out myself, if we had hypothetically kissed.”

James quirked an eyebrow, “Probably?”

Lily sighed and looked at his face for the first time since they started talking about the almost kiss. “Definitely.”

James looked like he was trying to conceal a large smile from his face but was failing miserably. His eyes always gave way to any emotion he felt.

“Lily?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Lily playfully tapped her chin with her finger, “mmm I don’t knowww…”

James looked shocked, “Lily!”

Lily smiled brightly, “Yes! I was kidding! Geez, Potter when did you get so gullible?” Lily lost the playfulness on her face and looked into his eyes sincerely with a shy smile, “I definitely want to go on a date with you James.” Lily felt overjoyed, and all of her doubts about kissing him were slowly pushed to the back of her mind.

James smiled brightly, “Good. Now, about this hypothetical kiss?”  
Lily looked at his lips but quickly moved back to his giddy playful hazel eyes. “Totally hypothetical, would not ever happen.”

James was leaning into her as he laughingly said, “Really? It wouldn’t?”  
Lily leaned in slightly, “Nope never, in fact, it would be my first if it did happen, but it won’t, even though I would like it if it did happen, but it’s totally hypothetical.” Lily scrunched her nose as if to feign disgust at the prospect of kissing James Potter, but the exciting crinkles under her eyes, blush on her cheeks, and wide smile gave her away.

James put his hands onto Lily’s cheeks, “I’d be your first kiss you say? Wow, what an honor.” James said this eyeing Lily’s mouth with eyes that lacked their normal playfulness and were completely serious, glistening with adoration. His voice was surprisingly steady, and Lily's throat was somewhat dry, but her stomach was doing cartwheels.  
Lily leaned in slightly more and was about to continue their banter, but James closed the gap between them and lightly pressed a sweet and innocent kiss on Lily’s lips. Lily’s stomach flopped around inside her as she felt James' hand moved toward her hair. Suddenly James pulled away while still holding onto her face. Lily still had her eyes closed, as James spoke softly, “Lily?”  
“Yeah?” she said breathily

James smiled a glowing smile, “You are my first kiss too.” His hazel eyes gleamed with jubilance.

Lily leaned into James and kissed him again as she moved her hands to played with the hair on the nape of his neck. The wind blew lightly around James and Lily under the Beech Tree, and after their first few sweet kisses, they stayed close together while watching the Great Lake in peace.


End file.
